fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossfire, Chapter 3
Chapter 3 The party at the Bloodstone Mansion was in full swing. There were several people about in Reaver's front yard, many drunk and all wearing little to no clothing. Connie averted her eyes as she passed through the swarm of public indecentsy. Lance followed along behind her, as he often did, stopping but once to sniff some bile on the ground, before continuing to his mistresses side. Connie kept her eyes peeled for Reaver, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She knew that he was probably inside however, having an orgy or getting drunk. Those were two things that he was well known for within the Bloodstone community, and beyond. As Connie entered the grand mansion, she felt her jaw drop at the sight she beheld. People were nude, laying about on the furniture, standing in corners, even sitting on the tables. While a few of them were simply having a drink, most were involved in a sexual display of some kind. The moaning twisted mounds of flesh and the drunken singing and yelling were just adding to Connie's already annoyed state. If it wasn't bad enough that Reaver had burned her house down, she now had to wade through one of his many trashy parties just in order to speak to him. Lance continued to guard his mistress, as Connie made her way towards the back room of the mansion. That's where she found him. Reaver lay reclined on a large black balverine pelt, there were six men and six women at his side, eager to please their object of affection. He purred to them as he continued to tell one of his amazing tales. A woman with dark brown hair giggled as she refilled his outstreached wine goblet. Connie stood there and watched, as Reaver continued to make a show of himself to his guests. Through sips of his red wine, Reaver finally caught glimpse of her through the corner of his eye. His mouth curved into a wolfish smile as he turned his attention to Connie. He lifted his goblet to her mockingly. It was instantly obvious to her that he was indeed drunk. "Why, hello Connie! What brings you to my cozy costal home?" Reaver asked, his voice slurred. "Reaver! You destroyed my house with your bloody fireworks!" Connie got right to the point. Reaver looked from side to side at his lovely attendants before laughing in Connie's face. "Really? Why I had no idea that we were neighbors Connie. If I had of known, I would have definitely sent you an invitation." "That wouldn't be necessary because I would never come to one of your filthy parties!" "Then what are you doing her now my dear?" Reaver chuckled. "I already told you! Maybe if you weren't so stinking drunk you'd-" "I know what this is all about! You want to sleep with me! Oh how I have anticipated this day, come to Reaver you little minx!" Reaver crooned to her. Connie got red in the face, stormed over and slapped him in the face. "Don't you EVER say that to me again!" Connie growled. Reaver was a bit taken aback by the sudden blow, and he looked bewildered at Connie before recovering back to his usual cocky manner. "Well I can certainly say that I've never recived that reply from a woman before..." Reaver replied, rubbing his jaw. "Let me just make myself very clear Reaver. I want my house paid for in full. I know that you have the gold, so don't give me any excuses." "Is that how you treat a fellow hero, on such a special occasion?" Reaver continued to dance around the subject. "You always have parties, I don't see whats so special about this particular one." Connie retorted. "Its my birthday today." Connie took a step back and looked around at the wild party. So this is what Reaver does on his birthday? Wow. ''She thought before glaring back down to the pirate. "So what? You destroyed my house! Thats more important in my book." " Oh, come come now Connie! Its not everyday that someone turns 300. Besides, your house is not much of a loss. You could always just go back to live at that filthy gypsy camp, or how about the cold heartless Bowerstone streets where you grew up hmmmm?" Reaver taunted. "How would you even know that?!" "Well my dear, I have been around before you were even born. You recall that time, oh a year ago? When I helped you and those other mundane heroes save Albion?" "Yes." "Well I like to know everything about the people I am working with, so while you were off doing those quests to try and win my favor, which was oh so cute by the way, I took the liberty of sending out spys to get your information." Reaver explained. "I don't see why this is relevant..." Connie sighed in fustration. She knew that once Reaver began flapping his trap, it was difficult, if not downright impossible to shut him up. "One who knows his current allies can better prevent future enimies my sweet girl. How was I to know that I could trust you and your ''friends?" "Well I wish I'd never given you the benifit of the doubt thats for sure!" Connie replied. Reaver just smirked. "Ahh, do you ever let a grudge go?" "Why should I? Its not like you've been trying to make ammends Reaver!" "But I've only just got back from a year at sea." "Precisely. And the very first thing you do once your back is to torch my house!" "Again with the house..." Reaver sighed before snapping his fingers twice. A huge man with a shaved head and many tattoos entered the room. "Yes Reaver?" The man asked in a low voice. Reaver pointed to Connie with a sly grin. "Will you please escort this uninvited guest off the premises please Mr. Dowells?" The man grunted before hoisting Connie off her feet. She gave a yell and reached for her pistol, but the mans firm grip around her waist prevented her from reaching it. "Put me down! Reaver!" Connie yelled and swore as the giant carried her out of the room. Just as she was almost out the door, Reaver waved and smiled. "It was so nice of you to stop by Connie! I hope that you come back soon my darling, tatty-bye!" The giant carried Connie out past the front yard and down into the streets, before dropping her in front of the tavern. Lance growled at the behemoth before rushing to Connie's side, covering her face with wet kisses. "Stay out here in the streets, where you belong!" The man grumbled before lumbering back up to the mansion in the distance. Connie, now crestfallen about her house, and enraged by Reaver sighed heavily as she gazed up at the tavern before her. After all that, a drink sounded like a pretty good idea.